


Ловушка любви и смерти

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: В какой-то момент Гарри Поттеру кажется, что жизнь наконец-то наладилась, но страшная правда о человеке, которого он любит, рушит его мир во второй раз. Что же делать, когда повсюду обман и предательство? А где-то вдали еще и ходят слухи о пророчестве...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 15





	1. Прозрение

Он сидел в обветшалой ванной комнате, в горячей воде, вцепившись руками в спутанные волосы. Оцепенение охватило его тело и нутро, а оглушающую тишину нарушал только редкий звук падающих из незакрывающегося до конца ржавеющего крана. Стоявший на краю полный бокал огневиски грозил в любой момент сорваться и поприветствовать пол. Глаза горели огнем, но внутри было так пусто, будто часть вырвали. Нет, не так: он хотел, мечтал, чтобы это что-то вырвали, чтобы любыми средствами источник этой пустоты пропал. Или как вариант пропасть самому. 

От этого всего физическая боль отошла на второй план, отодвинутая подступившим ужасом осознания. Все его мечты были ложью, ложью, в которой он жил уже пару лет, закрывая глаза на несостыковки до тех пор, пока неприглядная правда не вылезла наружу.  
Гарри схватился за стакан с огневиски, вливая в себя половину. Это не заполняло воющую пустоту внутри, но притупляло эмоции, опаляя внутренности и горло огнем.

Даже сидя в этой уже потихоньку остывающей воде, он чувствовал фантомное прикосновение еще более холодных пальцев к спине. Такое знакомое, почти родное, сейчас оно резало хуже ножей. Вызывало не приятную дрожь, а желание замереть как загнанное животное.

Вся его повседневная жизнь, до этого казавшаяся почти идеальной впервые с самого детства, была одним большим обманом, хорошо срежиссированной ложью с одним-единственным слишком знакомым кукловодом.

Всего несколько часов назад все было совсем иначе: Гарри Поттер – юный, но уже любимый ловец команды Паддлмир Юнайтед, заполучил снитч для своей команды в финале серии игр. Он думал, что на этот раз уже не удастся отговориться от празднования с командой, когда рядом, как это обычно и бывало, практически материализовался Том Реддл. По идее, по правилам команды, пускать никого из болельщиков и даже членов семьи в раздевалки не должны были, но Реддл всегда находил способы обойти запреты.

Юный, но уже известный в узких кругах, младший помощник Министра как обычно был в идеально выглаженной мантии и при параде, что очень резко контрастировало со спортивной раздевалкой и бардаком, который царил в ней каждый раз после игры. Часто Том достаточно брезгливо отводил взгляд или как-то комментировал происходящее, но в этот раз, похоже, ему было не до того. 

Прерывая гомон на тему «в какой же бар мы наконец-то потащим Поттера», он заявил:

– Боюсь, вашим надеждам не суждено осуществиться, у Гарри сегодня планы, – сказано это было тоном, не терпящим возражений, и команда, бурча, вынуждена была сдаться. Они прекрасно знали, что спор с партнером Поттера – дело бессмысленное и заранее обреченное на провал.

Гарри вообще не припоминал, чтобы у них были какие-то планы на сегодня, но возможно Реддл решил устроить-таки сюрприз в честь победы? Это было бы внезапно и не в его характере, хотя они встречались и жили вместе с самой школы. 

Поттер часто гадал, что Том вообще нашел в нем – сироте, не блещущем особыми знаниями и достижениями, когда в окружении бывшего старосты крутились самые разнообразные выдающиеся девушки и юноши. 

Но также он был благодарен судьбе: Реддл был временами очарователен, умен и, кажется, сверхъестественным чутьем ощущал, когда надо было вытаскивать Гарри из неловких социальных ситуаций. Правда, иногда он перебарщивал, и с друзьями со школы Гарри в итоге почти не общался, а новые как-то все не заводились. Но нельзя было сказать, что его это сильно беспокоило: после школы мир как-то сузился до квиддича и Реддла. С ним все беспокойства отходили на второй план, даже трагедия его семьи почти не всплывала в памяти.

Друзья школьные, правда, были не в восторге: Гермиона даже заставила на последнем курсе провериться на любовное зелье, чем вызвала кучу презрения со стороны Реддла и последующую усилившуюся неприязнь почти всего Слизерина. Надо сказать, что проверка ничего не показала, и Грейнджер пришлось, скрепя сердце, извиниться. Рон же просто называл Тома хладнокровной змеищей, но он ко всем ребятам с факультета Салазара относился не очень-то дружелюбно.

Нетерпеливый голос Реддла оторвал его от воспоминаний:

– Давай, Гарри, собирайся. Мы торопимся.

Том выглядел сегодня каким-то особенно воодушевленным, причем воодушевленным искренне. За время вместе Поттер научился отличать все его искусственные выражения лица и проявления эмоций, но это явно было не таковым. 

Дождавшись, когда Гарри наконец-то выползет из раздевалки, Реддл повел его на улицу, положив руку на спину, будто предотвращая попытку побега. Собственнические замашки совсем не удивляли – таким уж он был человеком.

– Что ты задумал? – улыбнулся Гарри, отвлекаясь в очередной раз от своих мыслей. 

Том только загадочно улыбнулся:

– Тебе понравится.

Оказавшись вне помещения и соблюдя таким образом все приличия, они трансгрессировали по направлению, которое задал Реддл. Поттер искренне не знал, чего ждать от этого путешествия, но был не готов внезапно оказаться на пороге Малфой-мэнора. Отношения с этим семейством у него были натянутые еще с первых годов школы, а теперь все они старались игнорировать существование друг друга и факт обращение в кругу общения Тома.  
Нет, ошибиться с адресом Реддл, конечно, не мог, но…Выглядело очень странно, и Гарри не смог не спросить:

– Что мы здесь делаем? 

Улыбка его спутника приобрела на секунду опасный оттенок, но потом снова стала добродушной:

– Гарри, ты давно спрашивал меня про моих друзей и собрания, которые мы устраиваем. Я решил, что теперь пришло время и тебе к ним присоединиться.

Удивление охватило его от этих слов. Да, такого точно ждать не приходилось, но в то же время это была хорошая новость: между ними станет меньше тайн. Волшебники и волшебницы из древних родов, крутившиеся вокруг Реддла… Они были другими. И дело было не в презрительных взглядах, которых в последний год в Хогвартсе те почти не бросали на Поттера… А в их взглядах на Тома. Проскальзывало в них что-то такое, не поддающееся описанию, но вызывающее сомнения и опасения, даже подсознательную ревность. Похоже, пришла пора развеять некоторые сомнения. 

Мэнор Малфоев поражал своим размахом и искусно подобранным декором, даже сад выделялся из ему подобных – Гарри мог бы поклясться, что видел важно прошедшего мимо павлина, пока они шли от ворот к самому поместью.

Поттер бывал здесь лишь раз, на балу, на который его притащили буквально силком. Тогда он отбывал это времяпровождение как наказание, но теперь намеревался все рассмотреть и запомнить, раз это было чем-то важным для Реддла. На пороге их внезапно встретил не эльф, а лично наследник поместья, что было высокой честью. 

– Мистер Реддл, как приятно вас видеть. И Поттер тоже здесь, понятно, – начало приветствия прозвучало почти подобострастно, а вот конец сопровождался плохо скрываемым презрительным взглядом.

Ничего нового: Драко, как и обычно, всеми силами пытался сделать вид, что Поттера здесь быть не должно, а само его существование – чья-то нелепая шутка. Но это излишне почтительно отношение к Тому, будто тот никогда и не был просто их одноклассником… Ревность кольнула острой иглой, но он отогнал это чувство подальше.

– И тебе не хворать, – нашел в себе силы на грани с грубостью ответить Гарри.  
Малфой уже было открыл рот для ответной колкости, но Реддл нетерпеливо прервал его:

– Драко. Все уже собрались?

Драко тут же поумерил свое негодование и только кивнул:

– Да, все прибывшие в малом зале, как и велено. 

Они прошествовали пустыми коридорами в зал, скрытый одной только длинной тяжелой старинной портьерой. Гарри даже боялся задумываться, какому демону надо продать душу в рабство, чтобы заработать на все убранство этого дома при жизни. 

Зал не уступал остальному поместью: темный мраморный пол отражал освещение, умудряясь подчеркивать богатство. Тут же стоял длинный стол, но мест за ним никто не занимал: все гости бродили по комнате, и при проявлении на пороге новых люде встрепенулись, подходя ближе. 

Многие следовали примеру Малфоя: почти восторженно приветствовали Реддла и куда более сдержано – Гарри, некоторые были в равной степени рады обоим. Это было справедливо, не мог же он одинаково нравиться всем друзьям своего парня, занимавшим высокое положение в обществе? Во всяком случае, именно такой мыслью Поттер пытался себя успокоить.

– Идем, Гарри, – направляющая рука снова лежала на спине и указывала теперь, что следовало подойти к столу.

Забавно, но Том казался куда более живым сейчас, чем обычно, хотя повадки его на вид были абсолютно такими же, как и прежде.

Сам Реддл сел во главе стола, а Гарри посадил по левую руку от себя. На противоположном конце уселась барышня, которая казалась смутно знакомой, но имя никак не приходило в голову. По правую руку от Тома уселся Малфой, а остальные заняли места в одном им известном порядке очень слаженно, как будто все было решено задолго до этого.

– Сегодня я собрал вас, чтобы обсудить последние вести и поприветствовать нового участника в наших рядах, – заговорил Том. – Это, как некоторые из вас знают, Гарри Поттер. 

Взгляды присутствующих скрестились на Поттере, и он подавил желание поежиться. Все они были разные: холодные, изучающие, заинтересованные… А та барышня в конце стола вообще смотрела с вызовом, будто уже кидала в мыслях ему перчатку, чтобы сойтись в дуэли по непонятным причинам. 

Реддл продолжал:

– Но сначала обсудим более насущные вещи…

Разговор все длился и длился… Гости поочередно отчитывались о проведенной работе, перечисляя какие-то встречи, новоприобретенные связи и должности. Для Гарри все это представляло из себя белый и неинтересный шум. Закончив школу, он отстранился от политики настолько, насколько вообще возможно при условии, что вы встречаетесь с младшим помощником Министра. На удивление, Реддл не выказывал никакого расстройства от незаинтересованности Поттера в рабочих вопросах и вообще воспринимал это как само собой разумеющееся, и Гарри даже временами было стыдно из-за этого.

Когда все высказались, Том хлопнул в ладоши и улыбнулся:

– Ну а теперь приступим к по-настоящему важному вопросу этого вечера.

На лицах многих появились ответные улыбки – они явно знали, о чем говорит этот волшебник. Реддл поднялся со своего места, и все начали вставать вслед за ним. Гарри хотел последовать всеобщему примеру, но внезапно почувствовал, что ноги стали как будто ватными, в горле пересохло, и все нутро его сковало холодом. И внезапно стало так печально, будто всю радость выкачали, и страшно, так страшно. Он схватился за стол от этого внезапного и дикого ощущения.

Конечно же, это не укрылось и от Тома:

– Что такое, Гарри?

– Мне… Мне что-то очень нехорошо, – Гарри не знал, как объяснить свои ощущения, но выглядел сейчас он так же нехорошо, как и ощущал.

Реддл нахмурился и пристально всмотрелся в его лицо, скрывая более сильное недовольство и взмахивая палочкой. Сделав какой-то вывод для себя, он хмыкнул:

– Жаль. Хотя я очень хотел, чтобы ты присутствовал, тебе лучше отправиться домой. Возможно, ты все же повредил что-то во время игры и только теперь чувствуешь последствия. 

Вина скрутила бы Гарри, не будь ему уже плохо. Это все не было похоже на боль мышц, приходившую с падением адреналина или даже на сотрясение, но сил объяснять не было. Потому он не стал спорить или извиняться и только кивнул, на все еще слабых ногах уходя прочь из зала. Все его инстинкты кричали, что ему станет лучше дома, в безопасности.  
Слава Мерлину, экзамен на трансгрессию он сдал в школе без проблем и не пришлось унизительно выспрашивать, где в поместье ближайший камин. Мнение друзей Реддла и так о нем, наверное, упало ниже некуда. 

Дома все было абсолютно таким же, как и обычно, но Гарри будто вздохнул свободнее. Быть может, Том был прав, и он просто почувствовал слабость после переутомления на игре? Какой-нибудь нерв пережало, а он и распсиховался? Или, вообще, все от беспокойства за то, что покажет себя недостойным перед друзьями Реддла, встретить которых не ожидал? Да и сам его партнер, похоже, считал встречу очень важной…

Теперь Гарри стало очень стыдно за свою слабость. Не зря компания Реддла так высокомерно смотрит и перешептывается, таким поведением он только подтвердил их мнение и нелестное впечатление. Какой позор. Теперь Поттер разозлился на себя. Нечего вести себя так по-детски, он докажет им… Вернется и докажет, что не хуже. Да. Определённо следовало вернуться обратно. 

Однако мысль о том, как придется объясняться с родственниками Малфоя на входе в поместье очень не радовала. Если бы можно было добраться до того зала незамеченным… А это была мысль!

– Ну, конечно! Отцовская мантия-невидимка! – радостно сказал он в пустоту и хлопнул в ладоши, озаренный идеей. 

Гарри не пользовался ей со школы, просто повода не было, но вот в Хогвартсе она выручала во многих переделках. Даже сейчас он не убирал её далеко, и поиски заняли от силы минут пять. За координаты для трансгрессии тоже можно было не беспокоиться – у него были одинаковые кольца-маяки с Томом, позволяющие найти друг друга всегда. Раньше он никогда не задумывался, как это на самом деле удобно, и считал просто романтическим жестом. С улыбкой Поттер подумал, что абсолютно не зря его Реддла называли гением.

Перемещение далось без проблем. Запоздало Гарри удивился, почему не возникло никаких проблем с щитами, но, возможно, Малфои сняли их ради удобства гостей? За его недолгое отсутствие ничего не изменилось, и он не стал тратить время на рассматривание архитектурных красот, чтобы поскорее вернуться в зал. Дорога еще не стерлась из памяти: те же коридоры вели к знакомой портьере.

– Поттер… – послышалось из-за ткани.

Уже намереваясь сорвать с себя мантию и войти, как подобает приличному волшебнику, Гарри инстинктивно замер, услышав свою фамилию. Неужели они не стали терять времени и сразу бросились перемывать ему косточки, вспоминая грехи с самого седьмого колена, как любили эти благороднейшие семьи?..

– Да, мой лорд, – говорил явно мужчина, но голос был незнаком. – Мы все обеспокоены на эту тему. Поттер не получил метку и, возможно, не стоило вот так его отпускать…

– Ты сомневаешься в моем решении? – знакомый и незнакомый одновременно голос Реддла был холоден как лед.

– Но он… Может выдать наши тайны… – говоривший явно растерял всю свою уверенность, голос его постыдно подрагивал.

– Сомневаешься, – секундная пауза в абсолютной тишине, – Круцио!

По ту сторону портьеры раздался крик, и Гарри вздрогнул. Звук прекратился так же резко, как и начался. Все такой же пустой и безразличный голос любимого человека вновь зазвучал:

— Это послужит уроком всем вам. Но как милостивый лорд, я развею ваши страхи: Гарри Поттер не предаст нас, просто не сможет. Он околдован мною при помощи древней и надежной магии, приворожен ритуалом лучше, чем любым доступным зельем. Или вы тоже смеете сомневаться в моих умениях?

По залу разнёсся шепот удивленных и заинтригованных волшебников, а Гарри чувствовал ужасное смятение. Это все звучало страшно и неправдоподобно, как жуткая шутка. Да, это абсолютно не могло быть правдой, ведь все внутри леденело и умирало от одной только возможности, крохотного допущения, что человек, которого он любит, не врет этим людям сейчас. Это абсолютно точно была ложь, наверное, Том просто так решил выгородить его перед друзьями и соратниками… Так ведь?

Реддл снова заговорил, заставляя всех остальных замолчать:

– Довольно об этом. Приведите пленников.

– Да, мой лорд, – ответил кто-то.

По ту сторону был слышен звук отодвигающегося стула. Гарри, боясь столкнуться с выходящим волшебником, сначала отпрянул от прохода подальше, но никто так и не подошел, а что-то в зале лязгнуло, а потом захрипело.

«Странные у них, конечно, порядки», – подумал Поттер, из любопытства подходя ближе к отгораживающей зал от взора ткани: если аккуратно с краю чуть-чуть отогнуть, можно было увидеть, что внутри и не обнаружить свое присутствие. 

Он понял, что идея возвращаться все-таки была глупой: Реддлу и так пришлось придумывать отговорки, а внезапное явление вообще могло превратиться в цирк. Да и вся эта высокопарная мишура с титулами и игрой в тайное общество была ему так далека и чужда. Да и только подумайте: взрослые волшебники, а играют в аристократический культ…  
Мысль резко перестала быть забавной, когда он-таки увидел происходящее за преградой: в воздухе над столом парил, подвешенный как кусок свинины в маггловской бакалее незнакомый мужчина. Он был весь запёкшейся крови, и под ее мешаниной с рваным тряпьем не удавалось увидеть ран. 

Сидящие за столом товарищи Реддла и сам он не выглядели ни капельки обеспокоенными: да, на лицах некоторых читалось скрываемое отвращение, но никто, абсолютно никто не находил происходящее ужасным и не торопился вскочить из-за стола и прекратить этот кошмар. 

– А где второй? – с легким интересом кивнул Том волшебнику, который сейчас удерживал пленника заклинанием. 

– Умудрился откусить себе язык и помереть, пока шло собрание, мой лорд.

Реддл скривился, но явно больше от недовольства на потерю жертвы, чем на факт смерти другого человека.

– Очень жаль. Что же, это сделает смерть его товарища еще более мучительной. Видите ли, – обратился он уже ко всем, вставая со своего места и благодушно улыбаясь, – они пребывали в заблуждении, что мне нужны какие-то пытки, чтобы узнать все необходимое. 

Присутствующие угодливо рассмеялись, будто услышали великолепную шутку. А пленник попытался задергаться, что выглядело как слабые барахтанья в воздухе.

– Легилименс! – властно взмахнул палочкой Реддл, и жертва замерла. Считанных минут хватило, чтобы найти все необходимое. Он опустил палочку, торжествующе ухмыляясь. 

– Вот и все, теперь я знаю, что они скрывали. Но наш гость полагает, что на этом все закончится, не так ли? Зря. Он еще может принести пользу. Дайте ему кроветворное.

Кто-то поднялся из-за стола, заранее готовый к этому приказу, и при помощи магии заставил пленника принять зелье. Четким взмахом палочки Реддл призвал странную, высеченную из камня чашу и поставил перед собой. На следующий взмах палочки раны зависшего в воздухе человека вскрылись, и тот закричал не своим голосом, а его кровь… Кровь парила в воздухе вместе с ним. Пока не сложилась в ручейки, которые прямо по воздуху потекли в чашу.

– Круцио, – улыбаясь совсем как для Гарри недавно, произнес Реддл, и кровь хлынула сильнее.

Гарри замер, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в бешеном темпе от ужаса, но ноги будто приросли к земле, хотя логическая часть его орала, что необходимо срочно убираться отсюда, желательно прямиком в Аврорат, и сдать этих безумных темных магов скопом, вместе с их предводителем. Томом Реддлом…

От этого осознания показалось даже, что все эти ужасные раны открылись не на том человеке, из которого сейчас буквально вытягивали жизнь над столом, а на самом Поттере, жизнь будто покидала именно его. И даже с этими ужасными чувствами он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места и сдать этих маньяков. 

Это было ужасно и противоестественно, но ноги просто не двигались, голос пропал, а руки мелко дрожали. Как же он ненавидел всех участников этого действа сейчас. Но и не только ненавидел. Одного из них он продолжал любить вопреки всем логическим выкладкам и собственной нравственности. Он не мог предать Реддла, его тело противилось даже идее воплотить в жизнь такое, ведь для подобных темномагических убийств и применения непростительных наказанием был поцелуй дементора, верная смерть. 

Ярость горела и наталкивалась на холодную стену отрицания самой концепции мира, где не будет этого ужасного человека, которого развлекали чужие страдания. Чужие страдания… А что, если…

Гарри вздрогнул всем телом, поражаясь своей дикой догадке. А что, если Реддл был честен со своими приспешниками? И именно это было причиной, почему ноги буквально вросли в пол и не давали отправиться в Аврорат? Что если он теперь действительно был неспособен предать Тома Марволо Реддла, приговорённый любить, даже испытывая лютую ненависть к тому, что творит объект любви? 

Это бы объяснило и то, как он легко закрывал глаза на чужие собственнические замашки, хотя раньше не терпел подобного отношения. И то, почему друзья так всполошились из-за его внезапных отношений. И то, как легко Гарри раз за разом отказывался от интересных ему вещей и новых знакомств из-за Реддла.

Все желание бороться резко покинуло его, с осознанием бессмысленности этой затеи. Тело, сразу же уловив эту перемену, перестало мешать ему, и Гарри удалось сделать слабый шаг назад, прочь от этого мерзкого зрелища: его любимого человека, с наслаждением пытающего непонятно в чем провинившегося пленника.

Интуиция вопила о том, что догадка верна. Проклятье, приворот – называй их как хочешь, но они лишь единый ужасный, темный способ отобрать волю. Сейчас он не мог больше здесь оставаться, все вокруг отдавало кровавым оттенком: не разбирая дороги от шока, Гарри выбрался из поместья и трансгрессировал в единственное место, куда не смог бы попасть Реддл при помощи кольца-маяка – дом на Гриммо, оставленный Сириусом. 

Ощущения были как в бреду, и все было как кровь того человека, красная, красная… Поттер почувствовал, что она была даже внутри него самого и снаружи одновременно: заливала глаза, уши, нос, не давала вздохнуть… 

Нет, он и правда не мог вздохнуть. Резко открыв глаза и дернувшись, Гарри зашелся в кашле, пытаясь избавиться от ледяной воды, которой наглотался и в которой чуть не утонул, потерявшись в ужасающем воспоминании сегодняшнего дня. Горло нещадно драло, и много времени ушло, чтобы хоть отчасти прийти в себя. Но в себя ли…

Его руки были будто в этой крови, он почти мог ощутить её запах, как если бы он сам, своими руками все это совершил, убил сам, а не был просто свидетелем. И это с ним сделал человек, обрекший любить его. 

Это предательство задело что-то внутри: старое, забытое, и казалось, почти исчезнувшее. Смотря пустым взглядом перед собой, Гарри поднес холодную руку к лицу, бездумно всматриваясь. Линии судьбы… Была ли она его теперь, эта судьба или все его стремления принадлежали другому?

И как забавно было бы, если бы они поменялись местами… И что же будет, если на жестокость ответить жестокостью? Предательством на предательство? Можно ли любить и так ненавидеть? У жизни определенно есть чувство юмора, если она позволяет этим двум чувствам существовать одновременно и в одном существе.

Гарри затрясло, и он схватил и метнул бокал с остатками огневиски в ближайшую стену резким движением, желая хоть как-то избавиться от этой боли. У судьбы тоже было чувство юмора: осколок разлетевшегося бокала рикошетом отлетел обратно к нему и прочертил на лбу Поттера линию. Кровь на лице была такая горячая…

В глубине дома послышался душераздирающий крик женщины.


	2. Обретение

Гарри с трудом выбрался из ванны, не обращая внимания, что тело уже должно было окоченеть от ледяной воды. Не иначе как благодаря Мерлину, в комнате среди древних на вид непонятно чьих вещей нашелся халат, еще не успевший развалиться от старости, а на слой пыли Поттеру было сейчас абсолютно наплевать. 

Эхо крика успело отзвучать по коридорам и затихнуть, но этажом ниже слышался чей-то приглушенный разговор. Гарри поплотнее закутался в халат и пошел на звук, испуганный, что Реддл-таки сумел взломать защиту дома каким-то способом, как самый настоящий гениальный ублюдок. 

Он совсем не готов был сейчас к личной встрече: только не теперь, когда с новой информацией так легко было сорвался. Было ясно как день: вместо извинений можно получить в ответ в лучшем случае заклятье стирания памяти. А Поттер теперь предпочел бы что угодно предыдущей слепоте, даже смерть. Рука нервно сжалась на палочке, готовясь то ли к защите, то ли к нападению.

В полумраке коридора и лестницы голоса слышались тем четче, чем ближе он подходил; говорила, в основном, женщина.

— …предатели! И что только вытворяет этот грязный!.. 

— Успокойтесь, госпожа…

Гарри ощутил, как горячий узел страха в животе слегка ослабевает. Этот женский голос был знаком ему, как и второй. Кричер и Вальбурга предстали его взору в коридоре: шторы её портрета по какой-то причине были раздвинуты, а домовой, похоже, пытался успокоить бушующую хозяйку. 

На самом деле Поттер и забыл о ней и домовике, так как был в этом доме последний раз достаточно давно, тогда поругался с этой в леди вдрызг и решил больше с ней не пересекаться, убедившись, что маман Сириуса была именно такой сумасшедшей, как он описывал её в письмах к отцу.

— Так и знала, что это ты, — надменно произнесла старая женщина с портрета, заметив выползшего на свет юношу. 

— Никто больше и не может попасть в этот дом, — ответил Гарри, устало облокачиваясь на стену.

Леди Блэк поджала губы: замечание больно укололо её, напоминая о старых ранах. Но по той же причине она смолчала: много лет Вальбурга провела здесь в одиночестве, с одним только домовиком и безрадостными стенами. Ради общения теперь она была готова не сразу сыпать проклятьями в адрес полукровного крестника мятежного сына.

— Надеюсь, ты не решил окончательно развалить этот дом магическими выбросами, мальчишка. И сотри кровь с лица. Пусть твоя кровь порченная, ты все еще лорд.

Гарри, уже и думать забывший о поранившем его осколке, коснулся лба и поморщился от отвращения. Кровь, снова кровь. Теперь действительно на его руках, но пока хотя бы не чужая. Вальбурга не стала дожидаться, пока он выпадет из ступора:

— Кричер! Помоги этому бесполезному волшебнику! Он все же последний наследник моего беспутного сына!

Домовой успел трансгрессировать и вернуться с какой-то тряпкой и склянкой, когда Гарри отмахнулся, раздраженно морщась. Забота о собственном внешнем виде или этой плевой ране была бесполезным мельтешением по сравнению с реальной проблемой:

— Прекрати, Кричер! Какая разница, как я выгляжу, если я проклят и стану скоро не только последним наследником, но еще и, вероятно, трупом!

Кричер замер, нервно сжимая в пальцах тряпку и силясь не уронить зелье, а Вальбурга впервые на памяти Поттера подавилась вздохом. Откашлявшись, она подалась ближе к раме, сканируя последнюю надежду своего рода серьезным взглядом:

— Это чем же таким ты проклят?

Поттер неверяще и горько хмыкнул: похоже, чтобы заинтересовать своим существованием эту мегеру, надо было оказаться не иначе как на пороге смерти.

— Я точно не знаю, — он отвел взгляд, не желая встречаться с её испытывающим взором. — Узнал только, что это ритуал с приворотом, который не позволяет мне причинить вред проводившему ритуал. Полагаю, даже косвенный вред, ведь каждый раз как я об этом думаю, тело деревенеет. 

Женщина отлипла от края рамы и призадумалась:

— Что же. Такие ритуалы действительно есть, проводятся они на крови как магический контракт, но требуют много усилий. Старые, запрещенные, крепкие, как родство. Более надежные, чем Империус. От такого не избавишься так просто, даже выкачав свою кровь из тела до последней капли. Кто это сделал?

— Том Реддл.

— Реддл, — произнесла Вальбурга и скривилась, — Мне не знакома такая фамилия, похоже он магглорожденный или полукровка. И откуда только взял столько силы…

— Это как раз меня не удивляет, — мрачно ответил Гарри. — Его еще в школе считали одним из самых талантливых учеников за множество лет. Неужели… Неужели мне придется просто смириться…

Женщина на портрете яростно зашипела:

— Не позволю! Людей из дома Блэк околдовывали, но чтобы на моих глазах?! Ни за что! Хотя ты не дотягиваешь своим происхождением до стандартов, в тебе еще есть толика нашей крови, и я не могу просто на это смотреть!

О, Гарри с ней был согласен. Одна только мысль сдаться и плыть по течению вызывала желание скорее перегрызть себе горло, чем последовать ему. Он взглянул на нее, полный мрачной решимости:

— И что вы предлагаете?

— Я уже видела такой взгляд, — плотоядно ухмыльнулась она. — Ты же уже все решил, понял, что умрешь, но не отступишься. Теперь я вижу, что досталось тебе от Дореи! Он не лишил тебя воли! Если не можешь победить — заставь врага жалеть, отомсти Гарри, отомсти. Но помни, месть — блюдо, должное подаваться холодным…

Взгляд Гарри заметался, как и его мысли. Он не мог навредить Реддлу в открытую, но почему-то проклятье не помешало рассказать той же Вальбурге. А, значит, оно было не идеальным и допускало некоторые вольности. Может, дело было банально даже в том, что сам Поттер не считал рассказ этому портрету чем-то опасным?

Видя его задумчивость, Вальбурга добавила: 

— Любовь и ненависть не такие уж и разные чувства, используй их, используй знания, — она помолчала, что-то обдумывая и добавила. — И раз такое дело, я открою для тебя доступ к тайному отделению библиотеки в этом доме, которое удалось сохранить от варварства твоего крестного. Кричер покажет, как туда пройти.

Гарри кивнул, и внезапно зацепился взглядом за свою правую руку, на которой в полумраке слабо бликовало кольцо. Внутри него все похолодело. Кольцо-маяк! Как он мог забыть! А что, если Том уже попытался отследить его и наткнулся на барьер, а теперь ищет способы попасть внутрь! Но был еще маленький шанс, что его собрание одержимых маньяков не закончилось… 

Он прикусил губу, скрутил с пальца кольцо с решительным видом и нашел взглядом домовика.

— Кричер! Отнеси это в дом Тома Реддла и положи в самую большую тумбу.

Эльф кивнул и исчез, чтобы выполнить приказ. Это было не идеальное решение, но если Реддл еще не искал его, то таким образом удастся выиграть время и выкрутиться, сказав, что забыл маяк дома. Не тот план, которым можно было гордиться, но все лучше, чем бесславно потерять воспоминания или рассудок.

Кричер вернулся буквально через мгновение и подтвердил, что все было исполнено, и выжидающе замер, готовый отвести Поттера по предыдущему велению хозяйки. Обнимая свое продрогшее тело руками, Гарри бездумно последовал за ним в библиотеку. В ней оказался тайный проход, ведущий в темное подземелье, где явно давно никого не было. Однако книги были в хорошем состоянии, древние и тайные: он чувствовал из-за них тот же трепет здесь, что и в запретной секции Хогвартса. 

На попытку найти «темные привороты» отозвалось сразу несколько книг. После увиденного недавно, он почти не сомневался, что искать нужно действительно что-то, связанное с заклятием на крови. Большинство ритуалов, заботливо сдобренные иллюстрациями, вызывали тошноту, а потому изучение продвигалось крайне медленно. Гарри быстро понял, что ему придется застрять тут надолго.

Ах, как жаль, что нельзя было позвать Гермиону: она бы плевалась от этих темных книжек, но обязательно нашла бы нужное. Но сейчас рассказать ей или Рону было невозможно: они наверняка донесут в Аврорат, как порядочные граждане. Это было правильно, так стоило поступить любому… Но Гарри просто не мог, пока не снимет это отвратное проклятье.

Он устало опустился в одно из кресел, не обращая внимания на облако поднятой пыли. Ему было все равно. Поттер и так чувствовал себя очень грязным. Голова начинала болеть сильнее, горло все еще драло, а тело потихоньку отпускал адреналин, обнажая ужасную усталость.

Что он вообще действительно может сделать в этой ситуации? Попытаться снять приворот — это само собой. Но нехорошее предчувствие подсказывало, что такой гений, как Реддл не сотворил бы что-то легко снимаемое, и Вальбурга была права. И что тогда? Смириться? Притворяться счастливым влюбленным? Лучше уж сразу убить себя, лишив Тома развлечения.

«Развлечение». Вот чем он был. Даже не личностью, а какой-то дурацкой прихотью.  
Захотелось орать и рвать на себе волосы, но он только вцепился до крови короткими ногтями в свои предплечья. Острая боль немного отрезвила. Почему именно он должен страдать? Где справедливость? Почему нельзя заставить страдать Реддла? 

К собственному удивлению, Гарри не нашел, что его тело или разум были как-то против этой идеи. Похоже, в определённой мере приворот допускал желание заставить объект любви страдать во имя чего-то. Но от чего мог страдать Том, не потеряв свою жизнь? Чем он вообще дорожил? 

Позицией в Министерстве? Возможно, но сомнительно. Хотя они и не обсуждали работу, Реддл временами позволял себе весьма уничижительные высказывания об этом заведении. Тогда что? Гарри отчаянно и мрачно усмехнулся: ответ был на поверхности все это время. Главным чаяньем Реддла была власть. Над его окружением, над самим Поттером и даже магией. Он хотел править, иметь все и не отдавать ничего. И лишение этого контроля было бы самым болезненным ударом.

Но как такое провернуть? Точно не в одиночку. Ему нужна была поддержка, информация, сторонники... Враги самого Реддла. На ум тут же пришел Дамблдор. Хотя отношения с директором раньше у Гарри были неплохие, на последнем курсе Том рассказал ему вещи, после которых с Альбусом дел никаких вести ему не захотелось. 

Да и как он мог смотреть в лицо человеку, который любил и поддерживал убийцу его родителей? Это было сродни личному предательству. Готов ли был Гарри простить такое? Нет. Готов ли был Гарри закрыть глаза на это ради мести Реддлу? Определенно.

Поттер прикусил губу и задумался: даже если Реддл еще пока не обнаружил его пропажу, время стремительно утекало. С директором пообщаться стоило срочно, пока Том не выдумает какой-нибудь еще жуткий способ отследить беглеца. Сейчас или никогда. Тело успело окончательно привыкнуть к креслу, и возможность отдохнуть хоть немного было донельзя соблазнительной, но он упрямо мотнул головой и взмахнул палочкой, вызывая патронуса.

— Отправляйся к директору Дамблдору. Скажи, что мне нужно с ним переговорить срочно.  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как истаял волшебный олень, когда в поле зрения Гарри появился феникс, как и прежде, являвшийся патронусом директора. Голосом Альбуса тот сообщил:

— Гарри, я открыл для тебя камин в директорском кабинете. Приходи.

Преодолевая боль, Поттер поднялся с кресла. Нужно было привести себя в порядок и сделать это быстро: не хотелось рисковать, пытаясь ответить на слишком неудобные вопросы по поводу внешнего вида. И с этим ему, в общем-то, могли помочь:

— Кричер!

Домовик появился тут же, готовый выполнять указания. И к счастью, подвальная лаборатория Блэков не была пуста. Пара зелий как обычно сотворили чудеса: к Гарри вернулся здоровый цвет лица, порез на лбу затянулся, а голова слегка прояснилась. Приличная одежда нашлась в комнате Сириуса, все же появляться при директоре в халате было бы странным шагом даже при учете любви последнего к эпатажным нарядам.

Камин в доме Блэков был закрыт от посторонних, но сам Гарри мог путешествовать куда угодно. И теперь он стоял, набрав в руку порох, и собирался с мыслями. Это было нелегко.  
Поттера слегка потряхивало от новой волны адреналина перед встречей, но он сжал руки в кулаки и постарался успокоить дыхание как перед игрой. Увидеть директора после всего этого было тяжело, множество эмоций смешалось разом, но на первом плане была рана от предательства. Бой часов в комнате напомнил о неумолимости бегущих секунду и Гарри решительно бросил порох, отправляясь в Хогвартс. 

По привычке почти вывалившись на ковер, он быстро собрался и огляделся. Кабинет не сильно изменился, да и Дамблдор был все такой же, разве что морщин прибавилось немного. Директор улыбался немного печально, с налетом усталости, сидя за своим столом:

— Мой мальчик, я думал, что мы и не поговорим, как в старые добрые…

— Директор Дамблдор, — Гарри даже не пытался сделать улыбку действительно радостной, сейчас мышцы могли осилить лишь жалкое подобие. Он перешел сразу к делу, не давая старому волшебнику затянуть разговор. — Я хочу узнать, что вам известно о Томе Марволо Реддле.

Альбус испытывающее прищурился:

— Не думал, что когда-то уже дойдет до такого вопроса. Похоже, ты узнал о делах, которые творит Том на самом деле… О его обществе…

Гарри кивнул, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Похоже на то, что директор уже знал и сам, никак не могло навредить Реддлу.

Дамблдор покачал головой и вздохнул, откладывая лежавший перед ним пергамент в сторону:

— Надеялся я, что до такого не дойдет. Он угрожает тебе?

— Не совсем, — осторожно ответил Поттер.

Директор не выглядел убежденным, но оспаривать его слова не стал.

— Что же… Раз ты уже знаешь тайну Тома, то и я в кое-чем должен признаться… — Альбус кивнул сам себе, медленно поднялся со своего места и пошел к сундуку у дальней стены. — Видишь ли, Гарри, я знаю, почему этот мальчик так заинтересован в тебе. И также я дважды виноват перед тобой…

Гарри нахмурился и крепче сжал кулаки, сдерживая то ли ярость, то ли нервную дрожь, и приготовился услышать что угодно.

Директор продолжал:

— Я… Скрыл от тебя эту информацию, надеясь уберечь, но теперь… Теперь очевидно, что я не справился. И я обязан хотя бы попытаться исправить свою ошибку, — он повернулся и взглянул на юношу грустно сверкающими глазами. – Про тебя и Тома есть пророчество, мой мальчик. До последнего я надеялся, что ваши пути разойдутся, или Реддл изменит свое решение. Но он упрям и уничтожил все мои тайные и не очень попытки помешать ему.

— Пророчество? — голос Гарри дрогнул. Бешеный коктейль эмоций внутри него взметнулся сумасшедшим вихрем. Как смел директор скрывать от него такую важную информацию? Как мог он сам решать такие вещи?

— Да, — Альбус опустил глаза в пол, не найдя в лице Поттера сочувствия. — В нем говорится, что на заре новой эпохи придут двое. И будут они великими волшебниками. Один из них принесет смерть, а другой — жизнь. Как ты уже знаешь, Том… Отбирает жизни, Гарри…

— Но причем здесь я? Я обычный волшебник и не имею отношения ни к каким пророчествам!

— Гарри… Это подводит нас к еще одной вещи, которую тебе стоит узнать… Как ты слышал, на развалинах дома твоих родителей, нашли только тебя и тела твоих мамы и папы. Но они были убиты не обычным заклинанием. У нас есть основания полагать, что Гриндевальд в ту ночь погиб, но перед смертью у него был мощный магический выброс, убивший все на территории дома. И твоих родителей, и кота, и даже тебя самого. Но после… После ты воскрес. 

— Это… — Поттер не мог найти слов, — Это как-то бред! Как я мог воскреснуть?!

— И на этот счет у меня есть теория. Видишь ли, Гриндевальд исчез бесследно, но оставил после себя артефакты, за которыми охотился при жизни. И именно за одним из них он приходил той ночью, — Дамблдор и говорил и говорил, будто через силу выталкивая из себя эти слова, — Дары смерти. Всего их три: палочка, камень в кольце и мантия невидимости, которой владел твой отец. Говорят, тот, кто соберет все три, станет хозяином Смерти. Стыдно признаться, но я и сам был увлечен этой идеей ранее… А потому не смог противостоять соблазну взять на изучении палочку, которая осталось на месте той трагедии. Многие годы я изучал её, однако, она мне так и не покорилась. И теперь я все больше убежден, что у нее уже есть истинный хозяин — это ты. Именно благодаря тому, что палочка, кольцо и мантия выбрали тебя, а не его, Темный лорд исчез, а ты… Воскресил сам себя.

Мысли крутились в голове Потера как бешеные. Непослушными губами он прошептал:

— И я… Могу воскресить кого угодно? И родителей?

— Я не знаю, Гарри. Но полагаю, чтобы узнать это, ты вновь должен собрать все три. Я сохранил палочку, — Дамблдор открыл сундук, у которого теперь стоял и извлек коробочку, — и планирую наконец-то поступить правильно, отдав её тебе. Но кольцо… Кольцо потребовала вернуть семья Гонтов, когда они узнали о смерти Гриндевальда.

Гонты… Эта фамилия была чем-то знакома Поттеру. Но чем же? Кажется, ему когда-то попадалась газетная вырезка с их некрологом… Но сейчас его волновало не это. Дрожащими руками он принял коробочку с палочкой, не решаясь открыть. Внутри все жгло от обиды и смятения.

— Вы не имели права решать такое за меня… Что я не должен знать…

— Гарри, я всего лишь хотел как лучше... — голос Альбуса был почти умоляющим, но Гарри не желал слышать оправданий. Урон, нанесенный ему сегодня только, продолжал усугубляться. Сам того не подозревая, директор ткнул тупым ножом в свежую рану. У него не было сил смотреть на это рационально, искать объяснения поступкам человека, который когда-то был его верным наставником. Боль ослепляла. 

Обиженные слова сами рвались наружу, и сил сдержать их не было: 

— А в чем вы еще хотели как лучше? Рон с Гермионой тоже дружили со мной по приказу?

— Нет, я лишь попросил их обратить на тебя внимание...

— И даже это они сделали по указке?

Гарри почувствовал, как едва ли не задыхается удушающей обиды.

Только «обратить внимание» …Все пустые слова. Этот волшебник уже обманывал его, а значит...Секунду назад, казалось, Поттер не мог почувствовать себя более преданным. Но и друзья оказались не настолько друзьями, и теперь он взаправду был один— одинешенек. И хорошо, что раньше не обратился к Рону с Гермионой, были ли они хоть когда— те действительно были его друзьями или только шпионили для директора из-за пророчества?

Теперь Гарри всей душой желал заполучить это кольцо, оставить всех этих предателей ни с чем и убежать. Так далеко, как только можно, в самое тихое место. А потом… Потом вернуть родителей. Должны же быть на свете люди, которые будут действительно любить его просто за то, что он есть. А если не смогут… То стоило ли жить в таком мире?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и новая глава. Надеюсь, она вас не разочаровала, и теперь понятно к чему тут Мастер Смерти и пророчество.


	3. Необдуманное решение

Не слушая дальнейшие объяснения и попытки директора оправдаться, Гарри бросился к камину, пробормотав что-то похожее на прощание. Он вывалился в доме на площади Гриммо и попытался отдышаться. Все тело сводило от усталости и обиды, хотелось одновременно забиться в самый дальний угол и объявить войну всему миру, который позволил себе так с ним обойтись.

Его жизнь была дурацким спектаклем не последние года, получалось, что она была таковой уже с самого детства. Поменялся только главный постановщик и немного действующие лица. И все ему врали столько лет, врали, глядя прямо в глаза. И если Альбус обосновывал свою ложь желанием сделать «как лучше», то Реддлом, судя по всему, двигало пророчество. Дурацкая пара слов пустила все под откос…

И эти Дары смерти… Теперь Гарри обратил внимание, что все еще сжимал в руке коробку с волшебной палочкой, которую соизволил отдать Дамблдор. Была она на вид самой обыкновенной, разве что немного потрепанной от времени. Подрагивающей рукой, он открыл коробку и судорожно вздохнул. 

Палочка в ней была невероятной и с перового взгляда вызывала смутное чувство узнавания, как когда-то отцовская мантия. На ощупь древко было теплым, будто от только что совершенного волшебства. Она встречала его, как своего хозяина, узнавала, как выбранного когда-то. Поттер же сквозь прекрасное чувство родства и единение сосредоточился лишь на том, чтобы не забывать дышать. Слова директора подтверждались.

А значит, есть значимый шанс воскресить родителей и Сириуса! Нужно было только кольцо, которое забрали Гонты. Но где их искать? И почему эта фамилия кажется ему смутно знакомой? Где и когда на глаза мог попасться некролог?

В памяти упорно ничего не всплывало. Ни единой зацепки. Прижав к груди палочку, он беспокойно прошелся по комнате, пытаясь заставить себя вспомнить. Все было тщетно. Своими силами тут явно было не справится. Решительным шагом Поттер отправился к портрету Вальбурги.

— О, вернулся уже? – суховато поинтересовалась женщина с портрета, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Хоть Гарри и не оповещал её о своем отбытии, но вот Кричер исправно докладывал своей хозяйке обо всех событиях.

— Да. Хочу спросить: не завалялось ли где в доме зелья, проясняющего воспоминания?

Леди Блэк нахмурилась и поправила несуществующую складку на платье:

— Вполне вероятно, что есть. Орион в свои последние годы любил к нему приложится. Зачем оно тебе?

— Использовать по назначению. Есть воспоминание, которое я хочу восстановить во всех подробностях.

— Ты с ума сошел, мальчишка?! – зашипела Вальбурга, подаваясь вперед, — Это зелье для стариков с маразмом, неужели тебя не учили, что нельзя зазря применять его в юном возрасте?! Или ты хочешь остаться с кашей в голове худшей, чем уже есть?!

Гарри поморщился от её криков и отступил к стене, но свою позицию по этому вопросу менять не собирался абсолютно:

— Да плевать мне! – не менее опаснео, чем леди Блэк зашипел он в ответ. — Какая уже разница? И от этого слишком многое зависит! Кричер, неси зелье!

Вальбурга обожгла Поттера гневным взглядом, но смолчала, высокомерно кивая на неуверенный взгляд домовика, оказавшегося между двух огней. Кричер тут же исчез и явился уже с фиалом в руке. 

«Благослови Моргана Ориона и его склероз», — мрачно подумал Гарри и, забрав у домового пузырек, отправился в гостиную, где упал на дряхлый диван. 

Пару секунд он просто сидел, наслаждаясь тишиной и с удивлением признавая, что леди Блэк иногда умела достойно проигрывать, не закатывая ужасные истерики. Ну или она поняла бессмысленность попыток что-то доказать такому оленю.

Да, зелье было опасным. Гарри знал об этом, но не все ли было уже равно? Если он не сможет достать кольцо – дни его жизни, скорее всего, будут сочтены. В будущем, полном лжи и предательства, из перспектив были лишь сумасшествие или смерть. Так что уж лучше свихнуться, пытаясь что-то сделать, чем от бездействия и безвыходности.

Вкус у зелья был сладко-горьковатый, как попытки подсластить горькую пилюлю. Гарри выпил его залпом, не давая себе возможности усомниться. 

«Гонты. Я хочу вспомнить о Гонтах», — мысленно повторял он как мантру, и внезапно в голове что-то щелкнуло, и воспоминание всплыло в голове как наяву.

Это было солнечное утро, которое они оба встретили на кухне дома Реддла. Растрепанный Гарри собирался на тренировку команды, и активно перемещался по кухне туда-сюда, наскоро готовя завтрак. На контрасте Том с самого утра выглядел так, как будто только что вышел из кабинета министра, а не встал всего на полчаса раньше Поттера. И в настроении пребывал он самом благодушном, что выражалось в легкой улыбке и бездумному постукиванию пальцем по чашке с кофе.

Гарри тогда стало очень любопытно: что же с самого утра могло так обрадовать Тома настолько, что с его лица стекло надменное выражение, показывая истинные эмоции? Плюсом ко всему шло то, что раз Реддл был в хорошем настроении, можно было распустить руки, чего обычно с утра не приветствовалось.

Он подошел со спины и положил голову на плечо, обнимая. Том даже не дернулся, продолжив пить кофе, что подтверждало теорию о хорошем настроении. На душе Гарри стало теплее из-за возможности разделить момент радости любимого человека. И что же послужило причиной?

Газета была раскрыта на некрологе семейства неких Гонтов. Статья отдала им достаточно условные почести и сообщала, что отец и сын были обнаружены в своем доме иссушенными, вероятнее всего, в уплату долга клану вампиров, поскольку семейство это находилось на грани банкротства уже долгое время. Ничего более примечательно на станице не было: только пара бесполезных рекламных вставок. Так что же так обрадовало Тома?

— Ты их знал? – спросил Гарри наугад.

— Кого? – Реддл чуть склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Поттера, и с недоумением приподнял бровь.

— Семью из некролога.

— Гонтов? Нет, конечно, нет, – Том улыбнулся одной из своих ненатуральных улыбок и еще раз отпил из кружки кофе, допивая содержимое. После этого он наклонился в сторону Поттера таким образом, что их головы соприкасались, и с намеком произнес:

— Гарри, мне пора отправляться в Министерство, а кое-кто вообще скоро опоздает на тренировку, если будет так дальше собираться.

Гарри весело фыркнул: выкинут его из команды, как же! Не раньше, чем драккл на горе свистнет! Но посыл был ясен, и он покорно отстранился, не мешая другому волшебнику встать с места. Однако когда Реддл потянулся за чашкой, Поттер перехватил его руку:

— Нет, я сам уберу, не беспокойся.

В тот момент Гарри не обратил внимания, что касался он именно той руки, на которой Том носил кольцо, и от этого самого кольца шла волна теплой магии. Тогда он списал тепло прикосновения на свое чувство любви, хотя руки его любимого всегда были холодны. Но теперь он узнавал это ощущение…

Его сознание было и не было в воспоминании, и хоть он пребывал в эту секунду в шоке, но события того дня, проигрывались как на неостановимой пленке. Потому он ничего не мог сделать, когда Реддл благодарно улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал его. Это было очень мимолетное ощущение, которое существовало и не существовало, но с ужасом и восторгом Гарри ощутил, как все внутри потеплело от этого короткого проявления привязанности, как будто ничего и не изменилось, не было ужасного обмана и манипулирования.

Оставалось только надеяться и молить всех магических покровителей, чтобы это был лишь эффект воспоминания, и такая же реакция не сохранилась в реальной жизни теперь, когда он знает правду.

— Черт, — он прикоснулся пальцами к губам, на которых все еще ощущалось призрачное касание.

Усилием воли оторвав руку, Поттер закусил губу, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Итак, то кольцо и обрадовавший Тома некролог… Это просто не могло быть совпадением. Наиболее вероятно, что это именно Реддл убил семейство, выкачав зачем-то их кровь, а кольцо забрал себе. Знал ли он о ценности артефакта? А что, если да? Что тогда оставалось делать самому Гарри? 

В открытом столкновении он вряд ли бы преуспел: всем в Хогвартсе было известно, что Реддл был выдающимся дуэлянтом. Была только надежда выкрасть, но для этого… Для этого стоило хорошо сыграть свою часть, не вызвав подозрений. И с этим он в таком состоянии абсолютно не справится. Нужно было срочно успокоить нервы, желательно до абсолютно флегматичного состояния. А лучше вообще убить все эмоции.

Действовать надо было сейчас, без промедлений, пока решимость не покинуло его. В тихом отчаянии Гарри пробормотал пару ругательств, и снова вернулся в коридор, под очи с подозрением следящей за ним Вальбурги. 

— Да в порядке у меня все с головой, с ума не сошел. Но мне теперь нужно кое-что другое, – пояснил Поттер, заметив её недовольство. — Кричер, а зелье отрешённости от чувств тут есть?

Он бросил взгляд на появившегося на зов домового, который похоже пытался слиться со стенкой, когда Вальбурга взревела:

— Глупый мальчишка, нельзя вливать в себя столько зелий разом! Ты и так выпил множество сегодня, и это не говоря уже об опасном для твоего возраста составе! Ты врал мне и просто хочешь поскорее на тот свет?!

Она выглядела действительно взбешенной, даже идеальная нарисованная прическа слегка растрепалась, а ногти на руках будто стали длиннее. Да, теперь определенно было ясно, откуда пошла любовь Сириуса сравнивать эту даму с гарпией. Но Гарри было все равно: у него не было желания ждать положенный срок. Ну, а если он реально умрет, так что с того? Один риск был не хуже другого.

— Если бы я хотел на тот свет, леди Блэк, я бы уже попросил флакон яда, — настолько холодно, насколько мог, ответил Поттер и вытянул руку в сторону домового, — Кричер, принеси зелье.

— Ты себя просто погубишь, Сириус в гробу переворачивается, глядя на тебя! – продолжала надрываться Вальбурга. Её крики уже начинали действовать на нервы, так что Гарри взмахнул палочкой, заставляя шторы на ее портрете задернутся, и накладывая заклятье немоты. В доме сразу стало очень, очень тихо.

— Кричер, — повторил он свою негласную просьбу, и домовик повиновался, появляясь с флаконом зелья. 

Этот состав на вид был мутноватым, с оттенком болотной трясины, и пах мерзко. Залить в себя его удалось только в два захода – по-видимому, создатель зелья считал, что избавление от чувств не должно было быть приятным занятием. От выпитого мутило, и Гарри даже порадовался, что практически не ел сегодня, иначе съеденное обязательно бы познакомилось с полами этого дома поближе.

А потом пришло блаженное ничего. Да, ему все еще было не совсем хорошо, но эмоциональное напряжение ушло, будто его никогда и не было вовсе. Эмоции отключались, как по щечку тумблера: сначала отчаяние, потом разочарование, загнанность, страх, неуверенность, даже надежда… Все они становились пустым звуком, стирались, оставляя лишь разум, логичную цель.

В этот момент было так жаль, что на этом зелье нельзя сидеть постоянно: волшебники, которые пытались, после нескольких месяцев впадали в ступор и прекращали функционировать вообще, становясь не более, чем живыми изваяниями. Да, это был не тот исход, который можно считать оправданным. 

Но на размышления времени не было, раз зелье подействовало, то пришло время этим воспользоваться. Гарри спрятал палочку в одной из комнат, чтобы если что-то и пойдет не так, та не досталась Реддлу или его сообщникам.

— Я еще вернусь, — бросил он домовику и Вальбурге и трансгрессировал в дом Реддла, в котором и сам он жил после выпуска. Благодаря зелью, он ощутил только узнавание и никаких сожалений от мысли, что место это придется очень скоро покинуть навсегда.  
Удача улыбнулась и на этот раз: несмотря на то, что за окном уже успело стемнеть, похоже Реддл еще не вернулся или уже успел снова уйти. Поиски были начаты с кабинета, но там не было ничего, кроме бесполезных бумажек, в которых Гарри, никогда не вдававшийся в подробности министерской работы, ничего не понимал. 

Поиск продолжился в гостиной, а после в спальне, где не нашлось ничего необычного, кроме кольца-маяка, которое сегодня относил Кричер. И как раз это время внезапно он почувствовал, как щиты дома колыхнулись, что могло означать только одно – кто-то с допуском вернулся в дом. И не надо было быть великой предсказательницей, чтобы угадать кто именно это был.

— Гарри? – послышалось из гостиной. – Ты здесь?

Поттер рефлекторно сжал в руке кольцо. Разум, лишенный чувств, подсказывал, что сейчас лучше не бежать, ведь такое поведение только провоцировало на агрессию. Лучше затаиться и покинуть дом мирно, если проклятый манипулятор ничего не заподозрит.

— Да, я тут, — ответил Гарри, со слегка натянутой улыбкой поворачиваясь к двери, на пороге которой предсказуемо объявился Реддл. 

Тот улыбался, но окинул Поттера цепким сканирующим взглядом. Ничего в нем не выдавало готовность к атаке, если он и подозревал о чем-либо, то не спешил демонстрировать. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? – миролюбиво спросил Том, облокачиваясь на дверь.

— Вроде лучше. Мне жаль, что я так внезапно ушел, — в безэмоциональном состоянии ложь давалась легко и непринужденно. 

— Не переживай об этом. Ты всегда можешь присоединиться к нашим встречам в следующий раз. 

Несмотря на теплый тон и всепрощающий вид, Гарри видел по мельчайшим деталям, что Том совсем не настолько рад сложившейся ситуации. Почему-то он выбрал ложь даже в такой мелочи. Теперь, под действием зелья, Поттер не видел смысла находить какие-то оправдания поступкам этого человека. Более того: теперь, глядя на того, из-за кого недавно переворачивался весь его мир, он ощущал огромное, необъятное ничего.

— Гарри? – вновь заговорил Реддл, заметив остекленевший взгляд своего любовника.

Но Гарри не мог ответить: перед глазами внезапно начало темнеть, а тело стало ватным и непослушным. Рот открывался, но из него не доносилось ни звука, а легкие будто не могли набрать достаточно воздуха для нормального вздоха.

— Гарри! – обеспокоенный выкрик Тома был последним, что он услышал, прежде чем провалиться в темноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Буду очень рад комментариям)  
> А тут есть коллаж к фику и заодно музыка к этой и следующей главе:  
> https://twitter.com/JayBlackDragon/status/1273708319790829568

**Author's Note:**

> "Вещает он, воздев ладони,  
> Смотря, как с неба льётся кровь,  
> Что сказано в земном законе:  
> Любовь и Смерть, Смерть и Любовь!"  
> Валерий Брюсов "Баллада о любви и смерти".
> 
> В общем, обещал себе когда-то написать о любви и боге. Свершилось: начало положено.  
> Бета-narzi. А я как обычно работаю на комментариях)


End file.
